Barren
by BlueAngelRose97
Summary: Mobius. Once a beautiful planet bursting with life. Now a barren wasteland. Many years ago the habitants had created a space station where they could live after a toxin spread through the planet, turning living things into bloodthirsty monsters. Now fifty years later, things will change.. FemaleSonic, Silvonic, death, gore, language, slight Silvaze
1. Chapter 1

Mobius. Once a beautiful planet bursting with life. Now a barren wasteland. Many years ago the habitants had created a space station where they could live after a toxin spread through the planet, turning living things into bloodthirsty monsters, a handfull of people were left on the planet to try to get rid of the problem, but sadly, after a year, the plan had failed and they gave up on trying, the leaders of the project left the planet, leaving the workers to fend for themselves, now almost fifty years later, most have forgotten about life on Mobius, no one cares for it anymore, except for one...

Hard breathing was accompanied by frantic footfalls that echoed through the mettallic corridor, the source was a teenage hedgehog, he had silver fur, five quills fanned out on his forehead and two long ones on the back of his head, his muzzle was a peach-borderline-tan, and he had black fur on the outer edges of his eyes, on the backs and palms of his hands was a ring of glowing turquoise fur, and fluffy white chest fur, his eyes were bright yellow, his name was Silver, he was a shy, naive, and childish 17 year old who was constantly bullied because of his intrest in Mobius

Silver looked over his shoulder to catch a glimps of his pursuers, one was a dark blue komodo dragon, he looked like the stereotypical bully, overly buff and dumb looking, he was Damien, the next one was a red gecko, Zane, the snoop, and lastly was the girl, she was Damien's girlfriend, she was a light green chameleon, Jackie, she was fiery and usually delt with the insults and mental abuse while Damien delt with the physical and Zane sat back and laughed

The silver hedgehog turned back and kept running, determined to get away from his tormenters, "GET BACK HERE YOU WUSS!" Damien shouted, this only fueled Silver's drive to escape, he glanced back over his shoulder quickly, resulting in him crashing into something firm, but soft, a faint grunt came from above as hands wrapped around his arms to steady him, after a minute he looked up and his eyes found burning red ones, Silver flinched at the low growl that came deep from the chest his head currently rested on "H-hey Shadow, wh-what's up bro?" he asked timidly, the red eyes only narrowed more, he stepped back a bit and looked at his brother, he was a black hedgehog, he had six windswept head spikes, the side spikes were upturned, and all of them had red streaks, along with his arms, legs, and the outer corners of his eyes, his muzzle was tanned, and he had white chest fur, in a slightly smaller amount then Silver, he was Shadow, Silver's second oldest brother, behind Shadow was the oldest, he looked almost _exactly _like Shadow, but there were noticable differences, his shape was identical to the red eyes hedgehog, but the colors were different, his fur was dull black, almost grey and his streaks were silver-blue, his muzzle was very pale, and his eyes were toxic green, he was Mephiles, he and Shadow were twins, Mephiles being the oldest by a few minutes, Silver was two years younger then them, a sudden shout made him jump "IS THE LITTLE WUSS HIDIN' BEHIND THE EMO-HOGS?" Damien taunted, Silver saw Shadow and Mephiles' eyes narrow, though they normally didn't hang around Silver to much and thought he was kind of annoying they were very protective, Silver yelped as he was shoved behind the twins, both standing tall and confident, their glares ice cold and burning hot at the same time, making the bullies slightly back away, "Y-you don't scare us!" Damien yelled, trying to sound brave, but failing miserabley, and all it took was one small step from the twins and the trio turned tail and ran

"Ow, Ow, OW! SHADOW STOP IT!" Silver's voice rang through the corridor as his black and red brother dragged him by his pointy ear towards their home, Mephiles walking quietly behind them "How many times do we have to tell you to quit getting introuble so we can stop saving your _ASS_!" Shadow growled, opening their 'house's' front door and shoving Silver inside "I can't help it Shadow! I'm curious about what life on Mobius was like and what made us leave!" Silver defended, scrambling up from the floor "FORGET ABOUT IT! Mobius is _history!_ We don't live there anymore so there isn't _any _reason to go on about it!" Shadow barked "I _know _we no longer have to worry about it Shadow! But I'm curious!" Silver repeated, hugging the history books he had gotten before the bullies started chasing him, "GAH! I GIVE UP!" Shadow roared, stomping into the kitchen to make some coffee, it always calmed him down, Silver stared after his brother and sighed before looking up at the oldest of the three who had been quiet the whole time "Meph..?" the eldest's toxic green orbs moved to him "What's wrong with Shadow...?" he asked, the dull black 'hog was silent for a moment before he sighed and moved to sit on the couch, patting the seat next to him, when Silver sat the quiet hedgehog began "He's... not mad Silver, just sad and he's turning that into anger... you don't remember Silv', but years ago someone had come into our home.." he trailed off and picked up a small picture frame, the picture was of a couple and two toddlers, the man was a silver-blue hedgehog with a single red stripe on his top spike, his quills were similar to Shadow and Mephiles, except the top and middle spikes were longer, like Silvers back head spikes, his eyes were blood red, the woman was a black hedgehog with one green eye and one yellow eye, her quills were almost exactly like Silver's, except they looked more like hair, she had silver streaks on her arms and back head spikes, one hand rested on her husbands shoulder while the other lay gently on her bulging tummy, the toddlers were being held by the father, one in each arm, the picture had been taken a month before Silver had been born, Silver looked away from the photo as Mephiles began speaking again "They were part of the lower staff incharge of ship repairs, they used their all access keys to brake into homes and steal things, though they were amatuers and made alot of noise, it had woken up father and he went to investigate, when he got there he spooked on of them and they panicked, stabbed him in the stomach, the scuffle woke up mother and she also went to search, they didn't want witnesses so they stabbed her to and fled, some of the neighbors had been woken up my the shouts and when they walked into the open door they saw our parents on the floor, and... and Shadow was there trying to wake them up, he had been sleeping in their room after a nightmare and had woken up by the movement, he had watched the whole thing... he had been traumitizied greatly, we were then moved to a foster family, a man named Gerald and his grandaughter Maria, Shadow and Maria had gotten along very well, but..." Mephiles stopped and bit his lip "But, about a year of living with them Maria was in an accident.." Shadow's gruff voice stated, making Silver jump in suprise, the middle sibling walked around the couch and sat in a recliner "We had been playing around in a corridor that was set for repair because of a gas leak, we were playing tag when I tripped on a pipe, Maria, who had been 'it', gt full brunt of toxic gas, she was in a coma for a month adn briefly woke up for a week before..." he stopped and looked away, holding back stinging tears "Before.. what?" Silver hesitantly asked, feeling guilty about asking and bringing up these touchy subjects "She died in her sleep..." Mephiles said, knowing Shadow wouldn't be able to finish "Today is both our parents and Maria's death day.."

Silver's eyes lowered in guilt and sadness, Shadow had only been worried about him, earlier this morning he had been up and insisted for Silver to stay inside, but the youngest refused and left, Silver looked up at Shadow, he was slumped in his seat with his arms tightly crossed, discreetly hugging himself for comfort, the youngest got up and walked to him and, after some hesitation, hugged him, he felt Shadow stiffen then slowly relax, hugging his brother back, and Mephiles join soon after, they stayed that way for a long while, comforting each other..

* * *

**Another story I had to put down, it's a zombie-fic! How is it possible for me to have zombie-phobia and be fine with reading and writing a zombie story? Most likely the visual thing**

**I do not own any Sonic character you see in the games, movies, shows ect. though I wish I did I don't**


	2. Chapter 2

_Yellow eyes blinked open as their owner awoke, sitting up the silver hedgehog looked around at his unfimiliar surroundings, he was in what looked like a small town mixed with a garbage dump, trash lay in piles everywhere, along with broken machinary and other unidentifiable objects, he slowly got to his feet and stepped foward cautiously "Sh-Shadow?" he called "M-Meph!" all was silent for awhile... "grrrugh..." he twirled around at the low groan behind him, only to find nothing, he whimpered "B-big brothers?" he called, slipping into the childish state he had when sick or scared "GRRAGH!" he whirled around once more this time coming face to face with a creature belonging to the darkest nightmares, it was extremely skinny, dull, dirty fur coming off in clumps, patches already gone, showing greyish skin, it had no irises, only slit black pupils and sickly yellow scelera, large, curved fangs sprouted from it's mouth and sharp claws adorned it's fingers, then Silver noticed something that made him want to vomit, black fur, red streaks, upturned quills, "No.." the creature advanced, causing him to back away, only to knock into something, he staggered to the side, making the creatures stand side by side, he looked at the newest addition, dull black, almost grey fur, silver blue streaks, upturned quills, "NO..." they advanced once more, faster, their slouching not hindering their speed a bit "NO!" they got closer, closer "NO!" they pounced_

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Silver sat bolt upright in his bed, curling in on himself as he sobbed endlessly, the horrible images of those... _things _played over in his mind, again and again, not letting up once, it felt like forever before Silver felt two pairs of arms wrap around him, the fur that touched him wasn't itchy and rough like in his dream, it was silky soft, comforting words filled his ears as he sobbed, his ebony brothers not letting go once

Silver slowly opened his groggy eyes, happy to see the familiar teal walls of his room and navy blue bed sheets, after his sobbing fit the ebony twins had stayed with him until he fell asleep, but now Silver was alone, his bedroom door was slightly ajar, allowing the smell of pancakes to drift into the room, groaning tiredly, Silver sat up and stretched, his joints popping as the readjusted, he slid out of bed and groggily dressed into is normal attire before trudging out of the room, down the small hallway, and into the kitchen, Shadow and Mephiles were sitting at the small table eating breakfest, both looked up at him, noting that he looked better then last night, his quills and fur sticking out in every possible direction, his eyes glazed in slowly fading sleep "G'dmornin'.." he mumbled, stumbling over to his seat where a plate had been made for him "Good morning Silver, judging by your bed head it seems you got a good sleep.." Mephiles said "Yeah, after that nightmare I had a much better dream.." Silver mumbled, nibbling on his pancake "Speaking of which, what was that nightmare about Silver? It seemed pretty frightening.." Shadow asked "W-well, I was in a small town, on Mobius, it was just like the pictures described, mountains of junk everywhere, I was alone so I called for you two, but all I got was this stranged groaning, and then I turned around and there was this... this _thing _standing there, i-it was extremely skinny and it's fur was dull and raggy and falling out, it's skin was pale grey, and it's eyes were a sick yellow with slitted black pupils and no iris, it had these pointy fangs and really sharp claws, and then... it, it had red streaks and upturned quills.." he looked up at Shadow, who's eyeshad widened "Then there was _another_ one, silver blue streaks and upturned quills, I-I saw _you _guys, as those infected on Mobius..." the twins exchanged glances "Silv... maybe you should take a break on your.. research and go hang out with some friends, see if Amy or Blaze are available.." Mephiles suggested, Silver looked at him before nodding slowly "Yeah, maybe.. maybe you're right.."

Silver made his way through the mettalic hallways, heading for his best friend and long time crush's 'house', after knocking on the door Silver glanced around, though it was fairly early, there were a few people around, most looked at him with distaste, identifying him as the strange boy who researched the planet below, "Silver?" he turned to the door and his friend, Blaze, she was a cat with light purple fur, darker purple on the tips of her hair-like head fur and tail, her eyes were a deep gold, she had a white muzzle, and right in the middle of her forehead was a red jewel, he smiled timidly "Hey, Blaze.." "What's up?" she asked "Well, Meph and Shadow told me I needed a brake from research, I had a nightmare last night about the infected and I need to get my mind off of it so the told me to see if you had any free time?" he looked into her gold eyes "Yeah, of course I have time, come on!" the two raced down the hall and to a large area of the space station, if it had been on the planet it would have been a large park, but instead of concrete the walk ways were metal and the plants were artificially grown by scientists, "Silver! Blaze!" a voice called, the two turned to see a pink hedgehog running to them, her quills reached her shoulders and she had three bangs sticking from her forehead, her muzzle, arms, and torso were peach and her eyes were dark holly green "Hey Amy!" Silver and Blaze called, blushing when they realized they called in unison, Amy giggled at their obvious attraction to eachother "Hey guys, what're you doing?" she questioned "Just walking around, Silver had a nightmare about Mobius so he needed a brake from his research." Blaze noted "Oh, well you're going to get one heck of a brake, I saw Damien's crew heading this w-" "HEY POT-HEAD!" Amy was abruptly cut off by Damien's gruff shout, the trio turned to see Damien, Jackie, and Zane heading straight towards them "Oh no..."

Silver panted as he, Blaze, and Amy hid in one of the many corridors, the trio had been running for over an hour and were now in one of the outer halls of the space station, normally forbidden to all but the workers, they hadn't noticed where they had entered, just that they were away from the bullies "Phew... finally.." Silver huffed, his female companions nodded in agreement, after a few moments it finally settled in that they were in a restricted area "Uhm, I think we should go.." Silver said, walking away but was grabbed by Amy "What! No way! We should check it out!" Amy insisted, not waiting for protest the pink hedgehog dragged the other two further down the corridor

"A-Amy, we shouldn't be here!" Silver said for the hundredth time, rolling her eyes Amy ignored him and pulled him and Blaze into a room, it was fairly large with two big computor consoles on each side of the room, at the end were three big escape pods, enough to hold around ten Mobians "Wow.." Amy whispered, walking over to one of the pods and stepping in "A-Amy th-that's probably not safe!" Silver stuttered, looking at Blaze for assistance, but she just shrugged and followed Amy into the pod, Silver stared in disbelief and glanced to the door, he could have sworn he saw a shadow pass by, nervously he glanced from the door to the pod before scrambling after his friends, they were both exploring the small cabin, most of the wall was covered in a cushioned bench, while the front had a console and small seat for a driver, "G-guys, really, we should leave.." he said again "I agree." the trio turned around at the gruff voice, they flinched at the burning red eyes staring them down, Shadow and Mephiles stood right at the escape pods door "What are you three doing here!" Mephiles demanded "J-just lookin' around.." Amy said guiltily "THIS IS A RESTRICTED AREA! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED? NO ONE WOULD HAVE KNOWN WHERE YOU WERE!" Shadow burst, slamming his fist into the wall of the pod "W-we were curious.." Amy stuttered, she knew that he knew it was her fault, what's worse was that she had dragged Silver along, which put him in potential danger, and everyone knew that _no one _puts Silver in danger, as Shadow was yelling at Amy and Mephiles and Blaze were trying to get them to stop and speak calmly Silver noticed something, right where Shadow had hit the wall, was a button, the button to close the pod's door, "uh, guys.." Silver whimpered, running over to the slowly closing door and trying to keep it open, but they payed no heed to him "Guys!" he said louder, still nothing and the door was halfway closed "GUYS!" "WHAT!" but it was to late, the hatch closed and the jets started "Air Lock hatch closed. Jet's activated. Please stay seated for take off." an electronic voice announced and before the could react, the pod took off

A groan escaped peach lips as Silver woke up, he could feel the cold metal floor under him, his head pounded mercilessly, having hit it against the door when the pod took off, he slowly sat up and looked around, his brothers were also getting up and Amy adn Blaze were starting to stir, looking out the window he saw a familiar view, junk piled in mountains evrywhere, a reddish sky, barely any sun yet still looking like daytime, crumbling buildings "Mobius.." he muttered "Silver?" yellow eyes turned to the speaker and locked onto snake green eyes "You okay?" Mephiles asked, Silver nodded "Yeah... Meph we're on Mobius.." he saw his oldest brother's eyes widen as they swivled to the window, taking in the apocolyptic enviornment "Oh my.." he looked at the dull black hedgehog with worried eyes "What're we going to do Meph?" green met yellow and they stared silently "We're going to be okay Silv, we can't stay here forever, we'll run out of air, so we'll have to find shelter elsewhere, help me get the others up.." Silver nodded and helped the still groggy Blaze and Amy to their feet as Mephiles helped Shadow

The hatch jerked open with a hard push from the twins, having been stuck on landing, the two stuck their heads out wincing at the harsh air, it was cold, yet it felt like breathing in steam after a hot shower, they cautiously looked around, sometimes catching glimpses of mysterious figures hiding behind piles of junk and around the buildings, deeming it somewhat safe the two got out, still looking around "This place is just like my dream.." Silver muttered, shivering in the cold air and taking deep breaths at the thickness, they stuck close as they walked through the deserted streets, they couldn't help but feel like a thousand eyes were watching them, waiting, a sudden russle of trash made them all wip around in time to see a figure duck behind "Who's there!" Shadow called, his voice hard and cold, the protective aura around him was almost visible, nothing answered so they kept going, jumping at every sound, always catching glimpses of strange figures, but never seeing them fully

**-? POV 3rd Person-**

He looked over the junk pile at the strangers, they were dressed differently, and were... _clean, _which was rare for the inhabitants of Mobius, they had arrived in a strange machine, he had seen something like it in history books dated fifty years ago, they were escape pods for the space station that housed the ones who abandoned everyone here, but as he looked at the small group he could't blame them, they were all in their teens, it wasn't their fault, then he heard it, soft moaning, steadily getting louder

**-Normal POV, Silver's group-**

They stopped as they heard a soft noise, at first it wasn't clear, but as it got closer they heard it. Moaning. Silver whirled around trying to find the noise, he knew what it was coming from, as much as he researched Mobius and his dream made it easy to identify "Silver what-" he cut Blaze off "It's them Blaze! The infected!" he said finally catching sight of a staggering, but suprisingly quick figure, his companions gasped at the gruesome sight, sickly yellow scelera and slit black pupils, dull, raggy fur, patches missing, unhealthy grey skin, razor sharp canines and claws, whoever it was before was now a mindless flesh-eating monster, then more came after it, heading straight for the five teens, Shadow and Mephiles stayed infront of the younger ones, though they knew they'd be no match, they were slowly backed into a semi circle of trash, the zombies standing directly in the only exit and the walls of junk were to high to climb, but just as the leader was in arms reach, and arrow whizzed over the five and embedded itself into the monsters skull, killing it instantly and Shadow couldn't help but mutter "Headshot..." they looked up to see a slim figure, a girl my the looks of it, standing on the top of the junk pile "GRRRAH!" the angered moans of the zombies made them turn, right in the middle of the monsters, was a tall figure, a red male echidna, what stumped them was the shiny mettalic right eye he sported, silver metal surrounding a balck rectangular area that held a purple light, the actual optic sensor, the zombies circled the echidna, no doubt ready to tear him limb from limb, but just as he was out of sight a strange whirring sounded from the middle of the zombies, followed by a loud boom and a flash of purple, all the zombies were blown back, revealing the unharmed echidna, his eye was now glowing more brightly, taking over the black part, the zombies were either out cold or dead from the blast, the five looked over at the echidna, who was looking straight at them, his eye now at it's normal light "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked in a stern, gruff voice, Mephiles stepped foward "We came here on accident, we did not mean to land here, I am Mephiles, these are my brothers, Shadow and Silver, and friends Blaze and Amy." he stated calmly, the red male observed them carefully before nodding "You may come with me, we have shelter and food," he looked up at the female and nodded, they watched her nod breifly before dissapearing over the junk pile "Night will inform our leader of your arrival, follow me." he set something down in the middle of the zombies before leading the five away, "So...what's your name?" Amy asked timidly, he glanced out of the corner of his eye at her "... Knuckles." he muttered, they looked at him strangely, not knowing why he'd be named that, unless it was a nickname, seeing these looks he sighed and lifted one of his fists, and in plain view were to spikes potruding through his gloves, they could tell that they were made of bone, his own knuckles potruded out of his fists in the form of sharp spikes, "Oh.." they muttered, before they could do more Knuckles stopped then turned back, looking over them and in the distance where they left the zombies, he pulled out a small device, a button, and pressed it, there was a moment of silence before a large boom sounded, the looked to see a fiery explosion coming from where the zombies were, the shockwave blew past, causing the five to stumble and cover their ears, Knuckles just stood there, not flinching, when it was over they slowly stood, looking at the result in the distance "Damn.." Shadow muttered

After what felt like hours of walking, they finally came to a large metal wall, it reminded Silver of a penetantary wall he saw in a book about asylums and prisons on Mobius, Knuckles looked up at the top, doing a strange hand signle to a Mobian, a guard most likely, and with a large groan, the doors opened, allowing them entry, they were immediately swarmed my Mobians in dirty labcoats, they were clearly medics, most likely checking for any contamination they could have caught, they were deemed clean and were aloud to continue, they walked into a giant mansion, it was suprisingly neat and somewhat tidy, there were people _EVERY_where, from little kids playing ball to old ladies knitting, and the three were horrified to see some of them, alot had wounds, scars that never healed, even little kids, having caught sight of a young boy, no older than five, with two nasty scars running down his cheek playing with a little girl with a robotic ear and leg, soon they stopped at a large green door, it was more decorated then the other they saw, and had the name 'Sonic' on it in gold "Our leader is in here, but before you go in you must know the rules, number one; don't say ANY_thing _about her looks, number two; be calm, no anger or hostility, and number three; she may yell or glare but she will not harm you, she has a short temper and patience." he opened the door and peeked his head in "They're hear Sonic." they heard his stern voice alter into a slightly more friendly and softer one, like an older brother addressing his little sister, he brought his head back and opened the door, gesturing them in and closing the door behind them, there was a small silence as they gazed around the room, it was fairly clean, the walls were covered in shelves full of books and little nick-nacs, at the other end of the room was a desk and chair, it was turned away from them in a cliche kind of way "So, Knuckles say's you all came here in an escape pod.." a female voice said, the tone was blank, almost no emotion, the chair turned and they gasped in shock at the being that sat there, she was a cobalt hedgehog, her quills resembled Shadow and Mephiles except the pointed down and had no streaks, her muzzle and arms were peach, but what shocked them were her other features, her left arm was made entirely silver-blue metal, and on the back of the robotic appendage's hand was an emerald triangle, though they had seen that on other Mobians it was what came next that made them shudder, her left eye was a normal emerald one, but her right eye, was nothing more then a slit pupil, razor sharp fangs and claws potruded from her mouth and fingers, she was partially infected.

* * *

**Yes there will be a little bit of Silvaze but it will eventually lead to Silvonic**

**I do not own the Sonic franchise, It'd be AWESOME if I did but I don't**


End file.
